


Treat You Better

by Ethan_Sage_Wolf



Series: The Lives of the All Saints Boys [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Dyslexic Sam Winchester, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Hurt Sam Winchester, Jared Padalecki and Sam Winchester are Siblings, Jensen Ackles and Dean Winchester are Siblings, Little Sam, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Jared Padalecki, Teen Jensen Ackles, Teen Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethan_Sage_Wolf/pseuds/Ethan_Sage_Wolf
Summary: Carter McGregor is the new boy at All Saints Academy and looks like your typical bad boy who doesn't care about anything. However he has a soft side which is shown when he gets behind a piano or a guitar and he lets his walls down.Hunter Nixon is the tough, country boy who is also new to All Saints Academy. He doesn't like socialising with his peers and prefers being alone rather in large groups. However he too has a soft side which is brought on when he's sketching.The Winchester twins, Dean and Jensen, have both had rough lives and its mainly to do with their relationships. Jensen has been used for sex countless times and Dean has many scars.Sam and Jared Padalecki find it hard to find good partners. Sam has dyslexia and is very child like despite being seventeen and is in an abusive relationship with Ruby, the school's most popular girl.Grayson and Jonah McManus are All Saints Academy's true rebels with hearts of gold and have their hearts set on finding love.What happens when all these path collide?





	Treat You Better

**Author's Note:**

> Rated for the sexual acts in some chapters but the majority of this work will be fluff and cuteness :)

Carter slammed his hand down on his alarm clock letting out an exhausted sigh before rolling back on to his side and pulling a pillow over his head. His thoughts began running wild as he began to think about his new school and all the trouble he was probably going to get into. He peeked out from under his pillow to see his dad standing in the doorway of his bedroom with a plate and a glass of orange juice. "Why you hidin' under your pillow kiddo?"

"Cause I don't wanna go to this stupid school. I wanna go back to New York where I have friends, where I have a life," Carter exclaimed into his pillow only causing his dad to let out a soft chuckle at his seventeen year old son's immature behaviour. He set the plate and glass on the bedside table and sat himself beside his son, nudging the teen's shoulder gently. "Don't be like that Carter. You'll make new friends here and we're gonna build a life here. You and me. The way it's always been," he enthused with a wide smile forming on his lips. Carter propped himself up on his elbows and looked at his dad, still not buying it. "What happens when you meet some new chick? We still gonna be the wonder duo?"

His dad laughed loudly and pushed his son playfully. "Oh really? What happens when you meet some nice g--"

"Uh, no. Dad, we talked about this. I date dudes, not chicks," Carter interrupted with a cheeky smirk. His dad nudged him again, "alright fine. What happens when you bring back a nice young man? What happens to your old man?"

Carter chuckled and punched his dad's shoulder with a quirky little smile, a smile that his mom had always loved because that made her baby boy unique. "We'll always be a team dad, no matter what happens to either of us," Carter says proudly as his dad pulled him into a tight hug. "You ready to rock and roll then kiddo?"

The teen rolled his eyes playfully. "I mean if I have to go, I guess I'll go make a scene," he teased causing his dad to raise an eyebrow at the comment. He knew Carter had a tendency to get into fights with both teachers and pupils, it was one of the reasons they had to move from New York to Kansas. He knew Carter needed a fresh start with a calmer group of kids that might be able to ground his wild child. "Just don't get into any fights," he warns with a calm tone. Carter chuckled and nodded, "I know Dad. I usually don't start fighting until like the Wednesday or Thursday of the week." His dad just shook his head, smiling and laughing softly at his son. "This is why your mother loved you kid. You are her little boy," he commented with a chuckle. "Hardly little anymore Dad. I'm seventeen and close to graduating high school," Carter retorted before grabbing the slice of toast on the plate and taking a bite.

"You'll always be her little boy, you know that."

Carter rarely spoke about his mother since her death and he never let on about how much he missed her and thought about. There would be some nights were he would just sit on his bed with the box of her possessions his dad had packed away in the attic and just cry over some of the pictures including the picture they took in front of the Cinderella castle at the Disneyland park in Florida. It was his favourite of the pictures as it was the first vacation they had ever taken, Carter was only six or seven but he remembered every single detail of that trip including the moment that picture was taken. But he never confided in friends after her death, only his dad has ever seen him cry over her which always made him seem unaffected by her death when the truth was he missed her deeply, he just bottled everything away.

"Yeah Dad. I know," he replied with a mouthful of buttery toast and a sad glimmer in his grey eyes. His dad ruffled his hair and left the room without another word, leaving Carter with his breakfast and his thoughts - not all good ones. He quickly finished his toast and downed the orange juice in one gulp, leaving him with the complex task of choosing what to wear to his new school. He lay a leather jacket and a denim jacket on his bed, each with their own statement about him but which statement to chose? The leather jacket would label him as a bad boy or a rebel, that kid that really doesn't care about their school work, talks back to teachers and is usually quiet entertaining for the other students to watch but that was his reputation in New York and not something he wanted following him to Kansas. The denim jacket, on the other hand, gave him a softer rebellious look with the "I can be bothered doing some work" look as well. Carter thought for a moment before deciding on a solid white t-shirt, his denim jacket, ripped jeans and black high-tops which his father had packed away in one of the many boxes in his room.

"Great. A treasure hunt first thing in the morning," he grumbled to himself before forcing himself to rummage through a pile of boxes that were stacked by his closet. "I really should unpack some of this junk," Carter said to himself whilst pulling countless shirts and tank-tops from one box and endless numbers of jeans with rips from another. He moved from one stack of boxes to the next, mentally groaning each time before finally coming across a box labelled "Shoes". "Thank Jesus," he whispered to himself excitedly. He ripped the tape off the box and tore it open to see the exact sneakers he had been looking for, for twenty minutes. He slid them on and briskly laced them up, smiling when he had completed his outfit for the day.

Staring at himself in his mirror Carter had that feeling that this day was different than other days, almost as if something was going to happen that would change his life forever or propel him into a drama he didn't want to be apart of. This had happened all too often in New York when he hung around with the rebels, drama was all too common and often resulted in him having several different bruises or cuts but then Carter got a real wake up call. He almost lost his life...

He shrugged off his horrible memories with a shiver crawling up his spine and swiftly snatched his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder and exiting his bedroom with the memories still lingering in the back of his mind. The feeling of the cold metal penetrating his skin, the warm liquid that dripped out of the wound as he collapsed to the ground, the screaming that still echoed in his ears, the feeling of loneliness as he lay with no one to help him... The fear of not knowing... The warmth of the light and the ice cold grip of death battling each other while he lay bleeding out... Ambulance lights and paramedics' voices... Machines beeping... Dad sobbing as he clutched his hand tightly...

A gentle shake of the shoulder drew Carter from his memory and he quickly looked up to meet the warm but concerned gaze of his dad. "You okay sport?"

"Yeah... Just thinking about my darkest point in life," he said quietly scuffing the toe of his sneaker on the floor. His dad pulled Carter into a tight hug, cradling his son's head and holding him close. The events of three years ago still haunted him, it was something no parent should ever have to go through especially not with their wife newly buried. He remembered sitting at Carter's bedside, gripping his boy's hand tightly as he struggled with the thought of losing the only family he had left. "Don't let it ruin your fresh start bud. That isn't gonna happen again," he cooed softly, his fingers gliding through Carter's thick, black locks that were coated in gel to keep it coiffed. Carter nodded into his dad's chest, trying desperately to push the memory to the furthest reaches of his mind so it wouldn't interfere with his mood or his ability to find new friends... Loyal friends.

"Have a good day at school bud," his dad said with his same soft smile before letting Carter out of his vice tight hug. Carter smiled a half smile at his Dad before slinging his backpack over his shoulder and leaving his house, he slipped his earphones into his ears and blasted 'Carry On My Wayward Son'. It had been one of his mother's favourite songs and one of Carter's earliest memories was him and his mom dancing around their living room to that song, pretending they were rock stars. As he walked down the empty street to the bus stop, Carter began to think what his new school would hold for him and if it would be worth the trouble of moving...

He looked around the school office with his hands clasped in his lap and his earphones still blasting his music whilst he waited on the school secretary to return with his schedule and locker combination. The office was a bland little area with the secretary area sealed away behind bricks and Plexiglas, the bricks had small chips in them and were coated in a thick white paint. There was a small section of the wall which was made of a felt material and was covered in newspaper clippings to do with successes the school had had over the years. The closer Carter looked at the pictures of former students and students who were still at the school just older than when the pictures were taken, he could see behind the plastered on fake smiles and the looks of excitement or joy. He knew that each student was wishing the moment was over but that they were happy to missing whatever class they were missing. He leaned back in the seat and groaned, "how long does it take?"

His grumbling had caught the attention of another boy in the office, who glanced over at Carter whilst he held an ice pack to his neck where a few bruises had begun to form. "T-They're usually slow," he answered but immediately looked away from Carter. Carter glanced at the boy, his eyes going straight to the ice pack pressed against his neck but he fought back his curiosity to ask why he had it. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah... J-Just bullies," the boy replied quietly, his voice almost child-like. Carter nodded slowly, he knew bullies all to well and hated the thought of coming face to face with new ones but he also knew he wasn't the same kid he was at the age of twelve/thirteen. "Do they always give you hassle?"

"Everyday but I can't tell anyone or it gets worse."

Carter had a lot of sympathy for this kid now. He studied the boy, he was kinda cute to the New Yorker. The boy was tall, maybe 6'4 or 6'5, with medium length chestnut brown hair coupled with beautiful eyes that were green in some lights and a rich brown in others. He was toned, so he worked out which Carter liked in a guy and Carter could sense a certain innocence that radiated off the boy, something he found intriguing. "You got a name?"

"Sam. Sam Padalecki. You?"

"Carter. Carter McGregor."  


End file.
